The following information is provided to assist the reader to understand the devices, systems and/or methods disclosed below and the environment in which such devices, systems and/or methods will typically be used. The terms used herein are not intended to be limited to any particular narrow interpretation unless clearly stated otherwise in this document. References set forth herein may facilitate understanding of the devices, systems and/or methods or the background. The disclosure of all references cited herein are incorporated by reference.
A number of systems have been developed to secure wheeled mobility devices and restrain occupants of such wheeled mobility devices in moving vehicles. The term “wheeled mobility device” refers to wheeled devices for providing mobility to individuals of restricted mobility, including, but not limited to, manually propelled wheelchairs, powered wheelchairs, scooters, track systems and the like. Such wheeled mobility devices are sometimes referred to herein collectively as wheelchairs. A number of systems to secure a wheelchair (or other wheeled mobility device) include a four-point tie-down system, which include four straps that attach to the floor of the vehicle (for example, a van or bus) and the frame of the wheelchair. Four-point tie-down systems are effective, but require the bus driver or another person to secure the wheelchair.
Automated docking systems are also available. An automated docking system is an independent system in which a wheelchair user backs into a docking receiver that is securely attached to the floor. The docking system can, for example, include one or more “jaws” that move to “grab” a universal docking geometry. Such universal docking geometries include additional hardware elements, attached the wheelchair frame. Such systems thus require wheelchair users to add hardware to their wheelchairs. Commercially available wheelchairs are not manufactured to include universal hardware elements.
A rear-facing wheelchair passenger station or system is a station or system that requires the wheelchair user to face the rear of the vehicle. In such a system, a wheelchair user backs into a forward excursion barrier, and an arm and block effectively “squeeze” the sides of the wheelchair. The system is effective. However, users dislike facing the rear of the bus. A similar system without powered side plates allows a wheelchair to be freely positioned in the system. However, that system may be unsafe during sharp turns.